cbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
ABeebies
ABeebies is a Canadian Free-to-Air Television Channel for Preschoolers owned and operated by ABC and Disney. It launched on January 4th, 2002, a month before CBeebies and 8 months before NBeebies. History ABeebies launched on January 4th, 2002, as a 24-hour TV channel. The first program to air on ABeebies was Mickey Mouse Works. In 2003, ABeebies became a 13 hour channel sharing bandwidth with ABC Four. In 2007, it got an audio counterpart on the ABeebies website called ABeebies Radio, broadcast three hours a day on ABC Radio 4 Extra. The ABeebies Magazine was first published in 2006. ABeebies is staged in “The Big Three for Tots”, which involves of “-Beebies“ television networks ABeebies, CBeebies, and NBeebies. ABeebies has international co-productions around the world. Idents ABeebies‘ mascots are called Bears (actually Blobs), similar to NBeebies Slimes and CBeebies Bugs. The Bears are multi-colored and bounce gently to each other during the idents with the logo at the top center of the screen. In the soundtrack, kids say the channel’s name. Some Idents featured Characters and/or Presenters bouncing the logo. The Bears do different everyday things during an ident for each block, such as sleeping on the moon at Bedtime Hour and drinking juice at Lunchtime. Since its launch, ABeebies has had a DOG (Determined Overlapped Growth) in the form of the channel's logo. The DOG rotates to reveal a symbol for the block; For example, a Bear looking up at a Rainbow for Discover + Do. Promos Like CABC, Promos originally had a green bar and a Bear at the end, but in 2007 it was changed to multi-colored hills with details saying if the show was new or not. In 2009, a Bear Clock showing the time the show would be on was added. Presenters As well as presenting some of the shows, presenters fill the gap in between the links between shows, performing little sketches, reading viewer birthday cards, and introducing the shows. Many presenters have history presenting other TV networks. In the US, presenters are the following: * Sam Riddle (2002) - Sam presented the ABC Preschool Block from 1999 until 2002. * Alyssa Sandusky (2002-2006) - Alyssa is now a full time author. She presented PBS Kids’ Wakey Wakey from 2005 until 2009, and again on ABeebies and NBeebies in 2010. * Caroline Woodwine (2003-2006) - Caroline plays Miss Sunshine on CNBC’s School of Secrets. She will always be remembered for playing Mr. Happy. * Naomi Grimm (2002-2009) - Naomi played Barry on Cruz and Xavier Voss’ Space Alien Party. She and Jack are currently touring with the Jack and Naomi Show. * Jack West (2002-2009) - Jack presented Storytime on ABeebies and NBeebies, and Me Too! on ABeebies and CBC Kids with Naomi. Jack and Naomi are currently touring with the Jack and Naomi Show. * Christian Levy (2002-2013, 2018-present) - Christian is currently touring with Christian LIVE!. He is also touring with Avery in the Christian and Avery Show. * Claire Alexander (2006-2007) - Claire has had numerous roles since ABeebies. * Lola Wilkes (2006-2007) - In 2010, Lola presented ABeebies and NBeebies’ Big City. She presented Playgroup and starred in Magic Soup with John. * John Kemp (2006-2007) - John still stars on ABeebies, in John‘s House. He will always be remembered for playing Mr. Silly. * Mason Comfortable (2007-present) - Mason presents Mason’s Adventures. He is currently touring with Mason and the Stinky Shoes, He is also touring with Hayes Lovsmith in the Mason and Hayes Show. * Mary Caudle (2009-2017, 2018-present) - Mary is Best known for her disability, having her left arm end at her elbow. * Evan Hart (2009-2015, 2018-present) - Evan is now a regular presenter on ABC Weather Forecast. * Tori Rowley (2011-2018) - Tori presented ABeebies‘ Dancing for Kids. She is now married to Don Hoffmann and they have one child. * Piper Reff (2012-2016) - Piper currently presents the UK ABeebies feed since 2008 (see below). * Erica McClure (2013-present) - Erica presented PBS Kids’ BOUNCE from 2000 to 2003. She was a Presenter with Christian on the Norway ABeebies feed. * Avery Gene (2014-present) - Avery is the daughter of Fred Penner. she presents Play Fun with Christian, They are currently touring with the Christian and Avery Show. * Garrett Gordon (2015-present) - Garrett is a professional football player. He presented ABC Sports from 2012 until 2015. * Roger Reubens (2017-2018) - Roger was born in the Philippines and has numerous acting roles. * Elizabeth Ricketts (2018) - Elizabeth is now a professional actress and presenter. * Adam Delbert (2019-present) - Adam was Muno on Yo Gabba Gabba Levy is the longest running ABeebies Presenter (11 years). He returned to ABeebies with Mary and Evan in a Christmas 2018, presents Play Fun with Avery Gene, and presents the Norway ABeebies feed. International Presenters * Adina Mills (Hebrew; 2008-present) - Adina presented the Hebrew Co-production of ZOOM from 2008 until 2010. She presents ABeebies and NBeebies‘ Something New, which teaches hobbies. * Piper Reff (UK; 2008-present) - Piper presented the US ABeebies feed from 2012 until 2016 (see above). Piper is also a producer for TV shows such as CBeebies’ Bubble’s Beautiful Day. * Cheyanne Witten (Mexico and Spain; 2008-2017) - Cheyanne is a producer for TV Shows such as CBeebies’ Bubble’s Beautiful Day. * Eva Byerley (Australia; 2008-2017) - Eva is now a full time actress. * Jason Taylor (Australia; 2011-2017) - Jason is now a father. * Isaac Enis (Australia; 2011-2017) - Isaac is now a YouTuber and an actor. * Christian Levy (Norway; 2008-present) - Christian is a Presenter on the US ABeebies feed since 2002. * Erica McClure (Norway; 2012-2013) - Erica presented PBS Kids’ BOUNCE from 2000 to 2003. She is currently a presenter on the US ABeebies feed. Programming Blocks In the US, ABeebies airs different blocks every day. From April to December 2004, afternoon blocks were added, each hosted by one of the (then) five channel's main presenters, each given a core theme: * Naomi's Animal Hour (Pink Room) - Airs from 1:00pm to 2:00pm * Christian's Transportation Hour (Yellow Room) - Airs from 2:00pm to 3:00pm * Jack's Science Hour (Black/Grey Room) - Airs from 3:00pm to 4:00pm * Alyssa's Cinema and TV Hour (Neon Room) - Airs from 4:00pm to 5:00pm * Caroline's Astronomy Hour (Emerald Room) - Airs from 5:00pm to 6:00pm In June 2004, a Block was added called "ABeebies needs you!" in which viewers sent in pictures of an ABeebies show asking for it to come up next via the ABeebies website. In 2005, the Question Machine was added. Jack West and Alyssa Sandusky (and on occasions, Naomi Grimm) would use a talking screen to answer questions sent in by viewers. In 2003 when ABeebies became a 13 hour TV channel, 6 everyday blocks were added: Get Set Go, Explorers, Storytime, Lunches, Busy Day, and Bedtime Hour. In 2007, 4 blocks were dropped except a Get Set Go and Bedtime Hour. Currently, blocks consist of these: * Get Set Go (6:00am-9:00am) - The first block of the day, retained from 2007. Shows include Teeny Genius, Mickey Mouse Works, The Lion Guard, Timon and Pumbaa, Jungle Cubs, Muppet Babies (1984-1991) and Adventures of the Gummi Bears * Discover + Do (9:00am-12:00am) - Aimed at kids staying home from school or preschool and includes shows that help kids get ready for school such as Teeny Genius,Tangled: The Series, Muppet Babies (2018-present), The Itsy Bitsy Spider and Bonkers. There is a block within a block called Lunch Time which includes shows such as Dancing for kids. * Big Fun Time (12:00pm-6:00pm) - Aimed at the higher end of its remit and includes shows for kids returning from school or preschool such as Teeny Genius, Star Wars Rebels, Guardians of the Galaxy, Big Hero 6: The Series, Spectacular Spider-Man, Star Wars: Clone Wars, Avengers Assemble, DuckTales (2017-present), TaleSpin, Roadster Racers, Darwking Duck, and House of Mouse. * Bedtime Hour (6:00pm-7:00pm) - The Final block of the day. Includes calm-paced shows that help kids get ready for bed such as Teeny Genius. It is the original block, and the only one airing to this day. All these blocks were dropped in 2017, so shows can air at any time of day, except Bedtime Hour, which remains. When these blocks launched, they each had their own presenting team and set. Get Set Go took place in the living room and was presented by Christian Levy (Erica McClure when he left in 2013) and Mason Comfortable; Discover + Do in the Living Room and was presented by Naomi Grimm and Jack West (Mary Caudle and Evan Hart when they left in 2009); Big Fun Time in the bathroom and was presented by Christian Levy and Mason Comfortable (joined by Tori Rowley in 2011); Bedtime Hour in the Bedroom and was presented by Naomi Grimm and Jack West. However, since the move in 2011, this is no longer the case, except the Bedtime Hour still being presented in the Bedroom. Bedtime Story Unlike the Lunchtime Story, which was read by a presenter (usually Tori Rowley, Mason Comfortable, or Garrett Gordon), the Bedtime Story, the final show of the day, is read by a guest storyteller. After the Bedtime Story, a lullaby called Say Goodnight is heard, which signs off the channel for the day. Category:TV Channels